Broken Hearts and Concrete Floors
by Haesal
Summary: Because if they were by each other's side, then they knew they would be alright no matter what happens. Continuously falling and never knowing when to stop. A piece prompted by whywaltwhy's head cannon from Tumblr.


_This piece was prompted by a head cannon from one of the people I follow on Tumblr, whywaltwhy. Such head cannon involves Numbuhs 274 and 362 as Numbuh 100's apprentices during his reign as Supreme Leader while the 2 are in their cadet years. In this timeline, Numbuh 100 mysteriously disappears and Chad temporarily takes over his position. To cope with the loneliness, he and Rachel take comfort in each other by sleeping beside the other every night_ — _a practice both had been used to albeit previously with Numbuh_ _100 spaced between them on the bed since they formerly could not get along with one another._

 _Title again was based on the song I was listening to while writing this._ ( _Broken Hearts and Concrete Floors by Dashboard Confessional_ )

 _By the way, for all the readers of Operation D.I.S.G.U.I.S.E., thank you so much for staying tuned in. I really appreciate the reviews, favorites, and follows despite of the slow pacing of the story. Chapter 5 is currently underway. ´･ᴗ･` More power to this ship guys!_

* * *

A calloused sigh escaped his lips.

From the edge of his bed, he watched the material of his newly granted helmet glint as he held it within his hands. How ironic it appeared for a young boy such as himself to be seen at the summit of the entire KND chain of command in a hulking helmet with the status it symbolized adding to its weight.

Carefully, he placed the headgear on his bedside table right next to the lone frame that occupied the furniture. Weary blue eyes then landed and settled on the photo within the frame. In its contents, was Numbuh 100 on his inauguration day as the succeeding Supreme Leader alongside a small blonde boy with eyes that could rival the clarity and brightness of the summer skies.

Chad sported a look of pained nostalgia as he looked on. He'd always admired his superior and consistently sought after his attention and approval even as a novice cadet prior to being taken under his wing. But circumstances at present were far from the happy times he was well accustomed to, in which he'd take part in drills and skills training as what you'd expect from the protégé that he is. Now, the simulations met their end beyond his control. In 100's stead, was his young apprentice still clad in a scout uniform yet stood in his place in his absence. The 2nd month of his disappearance was nearing and still, no clue regarding the Supreme Leader's whereabouts could be found. At the same time, the length of Chad's pseudo reign was stretching and it was beginning to make him impatient.

He threw his head back and bore a look so jaded yet unyielding. Perhaps at that moment, it was better to allow himself to relax and call it a day. Let daybreak allow his mind to be filled with much needed coherence.

A light rapping on the door was heard and he hadn't needed to scour his head to figure out just who would be standing outside his room at 2:45 in the early dawn.

"Come in." The brass knob was turned and from the other end, emerged a small girl no older than the age of 7. Bright eyes of vibrant hazel stared right at him and he'd quickly noted the shadow of distress she'd strained to keep hidden from him.

"I can't sleep."

Chad simply smiled at the girl still fixed at the spot by his door. "Really? And I thought you said you'd be fine sleepin' on your own, 362." He knew better than to assume she'd been cozying up to bed previously before entering his quarters. She was still obviously clad in her espionage uniform, and if anything she'd been _training_ just to rid herself of the crippling loneliness.

Even then, it was his own way of making light of things. On another note, his playful attitude was a step to getting closer to the girl he once couldn't stand to even be in the same room with.

"I know but...I miss Steve." The emotional shield had finally collapsed and her face contorted into a picture of worn despair.

His own deep eyes softened and his arms outstretched. "Come over here." In all honesty, Chad hadn't expected the rushed steps and the embrace so sudden he toppled over on his bed with Rachel still fixed on his torso. Her form then began to quiver and he could perceive soft sobs she'd adamantly struggled to keep hushed despite falling apart right in front of him.

The older boy began stroking her hair softly as he repositioned the both of them, with her body tucked away in his hold and face nuzzled in his chest.

Groomed as a spy as she may be, there was no denying that Rachel indeed, was still a child. It was a wonder to him how he'd never taken note of the little things; of the slightness of her frame and the pale complexion from the lack of adequate sleep due to her life in espionage.

Underneath the hardened expression and the bearing of a soldier, there was a part of her that remained fragile and vulnerable. And as he solemnly gazed at her face, that now has come to find solace, he knew for himself that he would protect her with his life at all costs.

If Chad was by her side, then Rachel would be alright no matter what happens.

* * *

The sight before him was almost similar to a dreamlike image. It was as if it was only yesterday, that there he was—a boy who had yet to fathom the difficulties of leadership and servitude. Amongst that, was a girl who once buried herself on the cover underneath his sheets when her walls would crumble down for him to piece her back together again.

As he paced just a few meters behind her, Chad couldn't help but take note of the difference of her stride and her fortified stature now that she was the Global Tactical Officer at the age of 12. Gone was the breakable appearance and he pondered for himself how such strength rested on Rachel's shoulders that were smaller than his.

When she stopped her tracks to face his direction, with her eyes regarding no one but him, it was then that he was certain.

"I knew it would be you. Good morning, Numbuh 274 sir."

The signature smirk that Chad was infamous for curved his lips as he walked towards her.

"Mornin', Rachel."

 _He'd willingly fall in her eyes over and over again and would never know when to stop._

They resumed their steps, now comfortably in each other's company. Rachel then discreetly elevated her gaze to his face in pure wonderment as he looked on to the path ahead. All the while, she hadn't realized that the affection reflected in his eyes was dedicated solely to her.

Because if Rachel was by his side, then Chad would be alright no matter what happens.


End file.
